A Million Tears For You
by Secret13
Summary: An ItaNaru Song Fic. Based on the Song Million Tears By Groove Coverage. Please Read!Revamped


**A/N: OMFG!!! **I cannot believe how horrible this was. I'm embarrassed I actually posted this. I have gone through a re-edited this. Hopefully the quality is better now. I think I might just delete the other one entirely. Itachi would be too OOC. I need a beta reader badly. Anyone up to the challenge? – 2/19/08

**Million Tears**

**Disclaimer:** Do Not Own

**Warning:** Two guys kiss

**Rated: **G

**Any comment welcome, even flames, for they make a good fire to make Hot Chocolate over. **

And I suggest you listen to Million Tears, By: Groove Coverage. You can find it on youtube or veoh.

**-Naruto's P.O.V.-**

_(I wanna know where you belong_

_I wanna know why I sing this song_

_I try to show how much I feel _

_Is that a dream or is it real)_

Rain, it can purify anything it touches, or so the story goes. I once had a silly fantasy of what rain really was. I believed that rain was tears from angels, that when the world was too covered in sin, angels would cry, and the world would be purified by their tears. Well, I was wrong. Rain is just water, and it is definitely not tears from angels. It doesn't purify anything, especially me. I'm the demon after all, the demon everyone hates. My life is a living hell, raped several times and beaten constantly, my hope for a better life gone. I Shape my hands into a bowl and try to capture the rain. Watching it drip, from my cupped hands, down on to the ground. I'm held, fascinated, by the coolness of the water. I turn my face up towards the heavens the rain hitting my face and dripping down my cheeks like tears.

_(I never look where you belong_

_Until I gotta sing my song_

_Is it a lie or is it true_

_So many tears I've cried for you_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_A million tears for you)_

But I have none left. I had cried my tears all out when I was younger. I have no tears left to use. I learned early on that life was unfair and I would always suffer. My future was bleak.

_(Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_A million tears for you)_

I just stood there next at the valley of the end where my so called best friend and rival tried to kill me and nearly succeeded to. Thanks to Kyuubi I survived…barely.

_(Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_A million tears for you)_

As I stared up at the sky I prayed for the first time in my life. I prayed that Kami would answer my prayer, for some one to love me, appreciate me, or acknowledge me, even if I was a demon.

_(Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

_A million tears for you)_

I was now a missing-nin. Banished for the so called attempted murder of the last Uchiha when all I did was save him from a fate worse than death, Orochimaru. Orochimaru wanted his body, not just for lust but for power too. He wanted those bloody eyes. The eyes that cause fear and pain to all those who gaze upon them. I sensed a familiar chakra near by, and then heard the bushes rustling to my left. Itachi came out and stood there silently.

_(A million tears that I have cried_

_I wish you were right by my side _

_I try to show how much I care _

_Believe in me I will be there)_

"Itachi…" I wasn't surprised. We had used enough chakra that the villages on the outskirts of the land of fire could sense us. "You're here for Kyuubi, I suppose. I won't give much of a fight…"

He just stood there, a silent statue, but some thing was different about him. I couldn't guess what though, until I looked into his eyes. Those normal bloody eyes were black, a beautiful onyx black.

He said nothing, but with the grace of a jaguar stalking his pray he walked towards me, stopping right in front of me, we were almost touching. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his, curious. His eyes held something unusual, they held emotion. While there wasn't a lot of it, it was more like a flicker, but it was there. He lowered his face and did the most surprising thing yet. He kissed me. I tensed but relaxed soon after, not helping or hindering the kiss. He broke the kiss and took me into his arms holding me firmly but gently to his chest.

He whispered in my ear, his warm breath causing me to shiver. "Foolish little brother," and then we were gone. A head band, one with a scratch though it, Sasuke's, lay on the ground giving testimony to the beings that were once there.

_(I never knew where you belong _

_Whenever you just hear my song_

_Is it a lie or is it true_

_So many tears I've cried for you_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_A million tears for you_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_A million tears for you…)_

So how did you like it good, bad, o.k.? R&R please!!! When I get the chance I'm planning to write one in Itachi's point of view. So tell me if I should please!!!

-Secert13


End file.
